The Boyfriend & The Big Brother
by xXChild-Of-DemonXx
Summary: Dealing with your girlfriends big brother is never easy. Especially when said brother happens to be overprotective pyromaniac called Ace and your girlfriend is called Luffy. LuffyxMarco with AcexLuffy sibling relationship. Fem!Luffy story. R
1. Discovery

_This is a Fem!Luffy story that I randomly write after getting one of my -weird- ideas. This is based on time after the war, when Luffy escaped from Marineford with Whitetebeard pirates. Both Ace and Whitebeard have survived, tought. Thatch is also alive. This is because I didn't like the fact that they died and it wouldn't suit to my story anyway. So I had to change things a little, like the fact that Luffy escaped with Whitebeard instead of Law's Heart pirates. I'm not sure if the person training Luffy will be Rayleight or not, tought. Since it would be quite a problem. So I may change it so that it's Whitebeard (or someone other from his crew) who trains Luffy.  
Oh yeah, she will have different devil fruit, since I prefer deciding stuff like that myself._

_Title: Boyfriend & Big Brother_

_Pairing: MarcoxLuffy - with LuffyxAce sibling relationship.  
_

_Rating: T for language and safety.  
_

_This is my first fanfic, so I don't know whether it's good or not. So I really need your reviews for making my writing better. So, please read and review.  
_

_English is not my first language, so there might -and definitely will- be some glammar mistakes. Please forgave me for that.  
_

_There might be a bit -or a lot- OOC;ness, but I'm trying to keep them on their original ways as much as possible. Still, sorry about it.  
_

_Anyway, it's time for summary and disclaimer._

* * *

Summary: Dealing with your girlfriends big brother is never easy. Especially when the said brother happens to be overprotective pyromaniac named Ace and your girlfriend is called Luffy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Ace, Whitebeard, Sabo and Thatch would be all alive and Teach would be buried 5 feet under. I own just this particular story and Luffys different devil fruit.**

* * *

Ace stood frozen in the doorway, watching wide eyed the scene before him. Marco was standing in the middle of room hugging Luffy, his hand wrapped around her waist, while Luffy had her arms wrapped around said mans neck, making him lean to her. They positions lookes perfect for kissing, and actually that had been exactly what the two had been doing when Ace opened the door.

Now they both were looking at this narcoleptic pyromaniac named Ace, who had froxen right after his brains had recocnised what was happening between his cute innocent little sister and Whitebeard crews 1st division commander. They both looked very shocked because of the fact that they had got caught kissing each other by none other than '' Ace, and were seriously afraid of his reaction. Somehow they both could tell that it wouldn't be anything good. Tought Ace would first have to wake up from the frozen state he has gone. And if they were lucky, it would take a while.

As for Ace, it would be underestimating to say that he was shocked. Heck, he was far past that. And, unluckily for Marco and Luffy (mostly Marco) he was beginning to wake up from the frozen state he had gone to, while his brains were starting to work again trying to settle the things he had just seen.

...

Ace was shocked.

Ace was shocked and jealous.

Ace was shocked, jealous and mad.

Ace was shocked, jealous, mad and fuming. Literally.

* * *

Marco gulped as he watched angry big brother pyromaniacs arms and hands turn into fire, as Ace glared at him with so murderous look that it would put even Devil himself into shame. Heck, it made shivers run throught Marcos spin and sweatdrops start forming to his forehead. Sure Marco knew that fire wouldn't be able to hurt him, but he was damn sure that Ace would still have a way to beat him to bulp and/or kill him.

"Uh oh" was what soon escaped from both Luffy and Marcos mouth. Not good, Ace started to look like he would soon explode. Not good at all.

...In their minds they started the countdown from three to one.

3. 2. 1...

"MAARCOOOH!"


	2. Boyfriend

_Here's the next chapter of "The Boyfriend & The Big Brother". I tried to make it a bit longer than the first chapter, since it was so short. At least I think that it was.  
I forgot to put 'afterwords' to the first chapter, propably because I put it here at 3 am or so. So I was a bit sleepy right then. Forgive me for that._

_I want to say thank you for those who reviewed the first chapter. It made me really happy. So thanks. And please, keep reviewing.  
_

_I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, but I seriously think that this is how they would act in this situation. Since hey, Marco would run away if murderous-overprotective-Ace was chasing him in order to kick his ass. Anyone would. And Ace surely as hell would be extremely furious if someone dared to touch Luffy.  
And to me Luffy seems like a person that would be really mad if you tried to kill her/his boyfriend/girlfriend. Because seriously, at least I think that Luffy isn't really so stupid as everyone think. I mean, we all know that she/he has good brain when it comes to things that Luffy likes. Like food. Remember when she woke up after the last fight in Alabasta? Luffy could count the amount of lunches she misses in 2 SECONDS. And she/he can learn some technique after just seeing it. Like with CP9. So yeah, Luffy isn't so stupid as everyone think. She just thinks in a different way than others. And is a bit childish._

_In this chapter, there is a moment where you can get some guesses about Luffys new Devil Fruit. You have to find out yourself, what part it is, tought. You can but your guesses to reviews. Let's see if anyone can guess it right.  
I'm gonna tell about it in next chapter. Maybe. At least I will write you some information about it after next chapter._

_Anyways, here's the second chapter, so enjoy! And please REVIEW, since I really need those reviews in order to keep writing this._

_Now, time for disclaimer. (I'm not putting the summary this time, since it's the same as in the first chapter.)  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. If I did, Ace wouldn't have died. I just own Luffys DF.  
_

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates were having peaceful afternoon on the deck of Moby Dick. Everyone were either doing their duties, chatting or just lazing around, while everyone were enjoying the rare moment of peace. No shouting, no fighting, no Luffy about how she is bored, no Ace and Thatch playing pranks on people, no Ace burning anything... Indeed, very peaceful afternoon.

"**MAARCOOH!**"

...That's it, until they heard Aces shouting.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY CUTE INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!" could be heard from the cabin, which caught their attention to cabins door. Just what the hell was Ace raging about?

Soon they heard sounds of running, and little after that the doors bursted open. A split of second later Marco and Luffy ran throught it, fuming (literally) Ace following after them, shouting something about cute innocent little sister, unforgivable things and burning Marco to death. Well, at least now they knew who was the cause of Aces rage.

…Wait, did he just shout something about a kiss?

Marco ran around the deck like his ass had been on fire, trying to think some place to hide. Turning to his phoenix form and flying away wouldn't be so good idea, since they were currently sailing in the middle of nowhere and he would end up getting lost and falling to sea. Hiding to crows nest also wouldn't good idea, since Ace would either climb they or burn the whole damn thing. Same thing with hiding somewhere in cabin. Ace would really end up burning the whole ship. Yeah, not so good idea.

...Maybe he should just try talking to Ace?

"**MARCO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO DAMN DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!" **

Okay, maybe not. Even tought Aces fire didn't hurt Marco, it wouldn't stop the pyromaniac from beating him to pulp. And the said phoenix had no intentions of dying at least yet. Sooner or later Ace would propably catch him, tought. And then he would be so damn fucked.

It would be underestimating to say that Ace was mad. Heck, he was far beyond mad, completely absolutely furious and literally fuming. All at the same time. Not to mention being very, VERY murderous about a certain blueflamed Phoenix that he was currently chasing around the deck. Looking like he was about to kill the -poor- guy. Which he would do right after getting his hands on him.

"**GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A PIRATE SHOULD! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU! YOU 'UCKING FLAMING TURKEY!" **Ace shouted (more like he was raging) while running after Marco while visibly fuming (literally, as always), seemingly forgetting that they were on a ship made of wooden in the middle of sea. And that he would accidentally burn the ship with his flames. That, or he just didn't give a fuck about that in his furious overprotective mind.

Of course, his shouting didn't get Marco to stop running. Who in their right mind would stop when the overprotective big brother was about the kill you? No one. At least Marco wouldn't. So instead he kept running, not having any place escape to. He surely would have to figure out something before Ace caught him. Which was pretty hard when said guy was constantly shouting something to him.

"**I SAID GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A-" **Ace didn't get to finish his shouting, as someone throw water to him and punched him with a Haki filled fist.

"**Ace...Would you PLEASE stop trying to kill my BOYFRIEND? You know, if you as much as hit him I'm going to get very, VERY mad. And if you please would STOP TRYING TO BURN THIS DAMN SHIP I would be very pleased, you IDIOTIC NII-CHAN." **After hearing this murderous and absolutely **freezing** voice Ace immediately turned around and saw his little sister Luffy standing behind him, wearing an absolutely murderous look along with freezing smile. And her expression made Ace, along with everyone else, gulp and shiver in fear for their lives. Anyone could see that she was really angry, no, more like furious. Nearly as furious as when some idiots tried to touch her strawhat. And that time those guys were sent to hospital for two and half years.

'Wait a minute... Did she...just say...' Everyone tought as their brains started to recocnize her words, their expressions turning to shocked.

In Aces case, it led him starting to freeze as well as blank out. Again.

…

"...**BOYFRIEND?"**

* * *

_So, here was the new chapter. Hope you liked it. It was a bit shorter than I would have wanted, but I guess that it's okay. As long as anyone won't complain about it.  
_

_And I REALLY hope that you will review, since if you don't, I'll start thinking that there is something wrong with my writing. And then I start sulking. And then I can't bring myself to write more of this. _

_So yeah, please, for Gods sake, just write those reviews.  
_


End file.
